


Nut Hell

by Jeon_Lyanna



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_Lyanna/pseuds/Jeon_Lyanna
Summary: Durante lo que aparenta ser una misión como cualquier otra, el descubrimiento de un mural que habla de un antiguo enemigo y el inminente asalto al planeta por parte de unos Jaffa que sirven a un desconocido Goa'uld, la Mayor Samantha Carter es capturada con un oscuro propósito.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nut Hell

**Author's Note:**

> La Tok'ra trae noticias sobre un nuevo enemigo.

\- Carter, ¿macedónia?

La voz de su superior llegó desde detrás de donde se encontraba sentada en la cafetería, en la habitual mesa que solía ocupar el SG1. La Mayor detuvo en el aire el tenedor que tenía clavado un trozo de fresa que había estado a punto de llevarse a la boca y se giró ligeramente sobresaltada, no habiendo esperado que el Coronel la pillara en uno de sus pequeños momentos en los que se permitía ciertos caprichos. No había estado esperando encontrarse a nadie a esas horas. Era tarde en la noche, o eso comprobó la última vez que había revisado su reloj, y su coronel no era un oficial que soliera trasnochar en la base pudiendo dormir en su cama. Sin embargo, ella era todo lo contrario. Después de media hora tratando de conciliar el sueño se había rendido y había cedido ante el deseo de ir a inspeccionar un aparato antiguo que el SG15 había recuperado de una misión el día anterior. 

No había conseguido avanzar demasiado, sabía como encenderlo pero no había considerado prudente hacerlo, dado que no tenía ni idea de cual era su función. Había planeado tomarse un descanso para ir a satisfacer su repentino deseo de frutas, y había tenido pensado avanzar un poco más en su estructura y fuente de energía antes de encontrar a Daniel por la mañana para que le ayudase a traducir las inscripciones de la superficie. 

\- Sí, señor. ¿No se ha ido a casa a descansar? - Sam sospechó que su comandante había pasado demasiado tiempo con Teal'c, porqué no pudo evitar acordarse de su otro compañero cuando Jack levantó una ceja como interrogante. 

\- Carter, acabo de llegar. Son las 6 y media de la mañana. - Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que sus horas de trabajo nocturnas, por el mero placer de investigar, habían concluido antes de lo que esperaba, pero sonrió al haber acertado en lo que había pensado de Jack. Él sí que había ido a casa, después de tanto tiempo trabajando codo con codo con él, lo conocía bien. 

Sin comentar nada más, Jack se alejó de su mesa por unos minutos en los que Sam pensó que tal vez había preferido ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa antes que sentarse a observarla comer. Sin embargo, dos minutos más tarde era ella quién observaba como el hombre se sentaba con un pequeño pedazo de tarta y comenzaba a llevarla a su boca en pequeñas cucharadas. Aunque su dieta era rica en tarta y cosas con una cantidad extremadamente alta de glucosa, se mantenía en forma gracias a las constantes misiones por el Stargate. Sam había echado unas cuantas miradas furtivas hacía unos días, cuando había ido a avisarle de una reunión cuando aún se encontraba en el vestuario de hombres. 

\- ¿Va a comenzar como Fraiser a decirme que no debo comer tarta, Carter? - dijo frunciendo el ceño de una manera que a Sam le pareció adorable, al notar el escrutinio bajo el que era sometido.

\- No, señor. Pero tal vez debería aventurarse a probar cosas nuevas. 

Los labios del coronel se curvaron hacia arriba sutilmente y no la miró hasta que se hubo llevado el pedazo de tarta a la boca. Probar cosas nuevas. Había tantas cosas que Sam quería probar. Encontrar tiempo para arreglar su vieja motocicleta, terminar de leer un libro que uno de sus ídolos astrofísicos había publicado hacía poco, tal vez incluso escribir uno propio sobre el Stargate, aunque no pudiera ser publicado. También quería probar cosas nuevas en su vida sentimental, pero sabía, porque era plenamente consciente de ello, que no era el momento adecuado. No cuando los Goa'uld aun no habían sido vencidos y el hombre frente a ella le llamaba por su apellido o su rango militar. Sonrió con un poco de decepción y lástima y llevó el último trozo de piña de su macedonia a su boca. No fue hasta que volvió a la realidad desde la ensoñación en la que se había encontrado el último minuto, que notó que su comandante le estaba mirando fijamente. 

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

\- Oh, nada, solo pensaba. - dijo acompañando sus palabras de un gesto de sus manos que pretendía restarle importancia al asunto. - Daniel me ha echado de su pequeño rincón confortable. Decía que no podía concentrarse en su lectura si me tenía ahí. 

\- ¿Daniel ya está aquí? - en ese caso podría ir cuando acabara a preguntarle por ayuda por el artefacto extraterrestre. 

Sam trató de contener una sonrisa al imaginarse la situación que había hecho a su coronel fruncir el ceño al pensar en su mejor amigo, pero falló miserablemente. El Coronel tenía la mala costumbre de necesitar tener algo entre sus manos, aunque fuera, por ejemplo, un triste bolígrafo durante sus ruedas informativas. No creía ni siquiera que fuera plenamente consciente de ello, era como un tic. Por supuesto, no iba a admitir que había estado demasiado pendiente de este hecho, notando como las manos de su superior acariciaban su arma y la correa que ataba ésta al chaleco, o como movía con cuidado de no estropear nada, los dedos por algún aparato de su laboratorio.

\- Quería preguntarle sobre unos símbolos a Daniel, ¿quiere acompañarme?. - dijo para no hacerle sentir mal al hombre de ojos de color chocolate que ahora la observaba comerse los últimos pedazos de fruta de su plato.

\- ¿Para que el mono del espacio me vuelva a echar? No, Carter. Disfruta con tus investigaciones. Ambos sois como niños en una tienda de golosinas cuando estáis trabajando en vuestras madrigueras. - no le había dado tiempo de alejarse de la mesa cuando los altavoces de la base comenzaron a transmitir la alarma proveniente del centro de mando que advertía de una activación extraterrestre no autorizada. El Coronel se levantó de su asiento con un suspiro y comenzó su camino a paso rápido hacia la sala de control, siguiendo a su segunda al mando. Sam sintió un escalofrío al notar su mirada en ella. Hoy, extrañamente, estaban más pendientes el uno del otro. Había días que podían pasar sin apenas unas palabras o unas miradas, sin embargo hoy todo parecía más amplificado. 

No fue hasta pocos segundos después que llegaron a la sala de control y Sam se obligó a borrar toda secuencia de pensamientos sobre su comandante por el momento. Walter se encontraba vigilando las pantallas de los ordenadores frente a él, observando que todo lo relacionado con la puerta estuviera en regla durante la llamada, después de las últimas modificaciones que habían hecho a la fuente de energía del Stargate para que consumiera menos.

\- Código de identificación de la Tok'ra, general.

\- Abran el iris. - la voz de Hammond llegó a ellos cuando el hombre comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para reunirse con el resto. 

Sam sonrió ante la noticia y el Coronel se dio cuenta enseguida del motivo.

\- ¿Una visita de papá, tal vez? - dijo acompañándolo de una mueca. Sabía que al Coronel no le importaba recibir a su padre, de hecho ambos habían desarrollado un extraño vínculo últimamente, aunque Sam sospechaba que ella era la causa. Sin embargo, los demás miembros de la Tok'ra no eran muy de su gusto, basándose en experiencias pasadas. Podía comprender su reticencia, teniendo en cuenta su incidente cuando Jolinar la tomó como anfitriona y todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de los años. 

\- Ojalá lo sea, señor.

Cuando el iris se hubo abierto, todos los presentes pudieron ver a su padre y a una mujer que le acompañaba, ambos bajando la rampa de acceso de metal. El agujero de gusano se desvaneció tras ellos y Sam caminó rápidamente hacia el silo, donde su padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos de inmediato y un apretón tal vez demasiado fuerte para Jack, acompañado de una mirada que Sam no supo interpretar. No le extrañó demasiado, no había sido hasta recientemente que había comenzado a poder leer a su padre. Antes habían sido un libro cerrado el uno para él otro. 

\- Buenos días, Jacob. - saludó Hammond, que les había seguido hasta el silo justo cuando la puerta se desactivó detrás de los dos miembros de la Tok'ra. 

\- Ojalá los fueran, George. No estamos aquí en una visita de ocio, traemos noticias importantes. - explicó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Sam pudo ver como los dos miembros de la Tok'ra se tensaban visiblemente al recordar el motivo por el que habían venido a hablar con ellos, y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo pese a no saber aún de que se trataba. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero esa sensación fue borrada cuando escuchó la voz del Coronel, quién con un toque de sarcasmo se rió. Sam supuso que eso se debía a que Jack pensaba, citando palabras textuales, que la Tok'ra solo les visitaba cuando "tenían que sacar sus traseros de serpiente del fuego".

\- Por favor, Jacob, solo dime que no tenemos que volver a salvar la galaxia inminentemente. 

\- No lo sé, Jack. No lo sé. 

* * *

Jack se sentó, con la seguridad que le caracterizaba a la hora de moverse, en su silla habitual entre el General Hammond y Carter. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a juguetear con un bolígrafo cercano para liberar el estrés mientras escuchaba a la mujer que había venido acompañando a Jacob y que se había presentado anteriormente como Reila, aunque Jack no sabía si ese era el nombre del huésped o del anfitrión. Ciertamente, tampoco era algo que le interesara en gran medida. La mujer había comenzado a hablar unos minutos antes, pero Jack aun continuaba algo aletargado debido a que la noche anterior no había conseguido conciliar el sueño dos horas seguidas sin despertarse. Comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos por puro aburrimiento y cansancio, pero aún esforzándose por no bostezar por educación, cuando notó que la mujer a su lado le azotaba un pequeño golpe en la pierna con la suya propia para llamarle la atención. 

Jack apenas volteó ligeramente la cabeza para que ninguno de los presentes notaran su pequeño intercambio, y observó como la rubia a su lado hacía como si no le acabara de llamar la atención silenciosamente a su superior con un ligero golpe. Ella continuaba pendiente del intercambio de palabras entre Daniel y Reila. 

\- ¿Pierna inquieta, Carter? - susurró para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. Jack se deleitó con el ligero rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, en un claro contraste con el brillante azul de sus ojos, y decidió hacer caso a su petición silenciosa y prestar atención a la información que se le estaba proporcionando. 

\- ¿Y como es posible que no hayáis tenido noticias de su presencia hasta hace solo una semana? Quiero decir, prácticamente nos acabáis de decir que hay una Goa'uld por ahí que puede acabar con todos nosotros en un santiamén, con un ejercito enorme, y no os habíais dado cuenta de que existía. ¿Es eso? - preguntó Daniel, claramente desconfiado porque esta información llegase tan tardíamente, cuando ya era muy poco probable que pudieran hacer nada para evitar que se hiciera aún más poderosa. 

\- Lamentamos mucho no habernos percatado de ella antes, sin duda alguna, pero las noticias de su subida al poder llegaron hace 6 días por un informante que tenemos entre las filas del señor Yu. Por lo visto, esta Goa'uld destruyó 4 de sus naves Ha'tak sin apenas esfuerzo. - informó Reila mientras sacaba de una bolsa que había traído con ella una especie de aparato que representaba una imagen holográficamente y se lo entregaba al arqueólogo.

\- Fascinante. - comentó Daniel al ver el pequeño símbolo proyectado en el aire. Jack vio a la mujer a su lado asentir, pero podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse que no era por el mismo motivo que el arqueólogo. Seguramente a ella tan solo le interesara el saber su funcionamiento. 

\- ¿Reconoces el símbolo, Teal'c? - preguntó Daniel con el ceño fruncido. 

\- No se parece a la insignia de ningún Goa'uld del que haya oído hablar. 

\- Tengo la sensación de que lo he visto antes en algún sitio, pero no soy capaz de recordarlo. - comentó Daniel. 

\- Lo cierto es que el símbolo que portan sus Jaffa es toda la información que hemos podido recabar por ahora sobre su identidad. - explicó Selmak, tomando momentáneamente el control de Jacob. - La Tok'ra continuara buscando información y sospesando la idea de poder infiltrarnos entre sus filas. Por el momento es una amenaza grande, pero las hay de más peligrosas e inminentes, solo veníamos a avisaros de estas novedades. 

\- Muchas gracias por la información, General. - agradeció el General Hammond poniéndose de pie para despedir a los aliados visitantes. Jack, tan sólo hizo un ligero gesto de cabeza y se levantó para salir de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

\- ¡Daniel! ¿Estás listo? - no se molestó en tocar la puerta antes de entrar al despacho de su amigo, con la cálida iluminación de siempre y repleto de libros abiertos por la mitad. - Oh, hola. - saludó a Carter, que se encontraba de pie junto a Daniel, observando unas imágenes impresas de algún tipo de aparato, que tenía grabado algo parecido a jeroglíficos en su parte superior. 

Carter sonrió como respuesta y miró a Daniel. 

\- ¿Listo para qué? - preguntó éste mientras comparaba la imagen holográfica del artefacto que Reila le había había dado anteriormente con el dibujo calcado en una página de un libro cercano, dejando momentáneamente de lado la foto impresa. 

\- ¿Para qué? Daniel, tenemos una misión. No me digas que te has olvidado. - dijo llevándose la mano a su habitual gorra verde, sacándosela y pasándose la mano por el pelo para relajarse. ¿Porque Daniel siempre tenía que hacer este tipo de cosas? Por todos los diablos, el hombre podía recordar miles de conceptos, símbolos y direcciones, y simplemente olvidaba su horario de misiones. Carter, a su lado, no dijo nada antes de salir corriendo hacia lo que Jack supuso que sería el vestuario de mujeres o la armería. 

Daniel pareció comprender entonces lo que ocurría y miró el reloj de su muñeca, comprendiendo que el tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Jack y soltando el artefacto que les había proporcionado la Tok'ra, salió corriendo de la sala para prepararse. 

\- ¡Te quiero listo para embarcar el 5 minutos! - gritó mientras veía como se alejaba por el pasillo para poder llegar a tiempo. 

Era una suerte que realmente Jack hubiera aprendido la lección e ido a avisarle 10 minutos antes de su hora de salida. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic publicado. Intentaré actualizar seguido y tal vez lo traduzca al inglés de aquí a un tiempo para que más fans de esta pareja puedan leerlo. ¡Mucho amor! xx. L.


End file.
